


Hideaway

by tveckling



Category: Romeo And Juliet - All Media Types
Genre: Innuendo, M/M, Rated for Mercutio
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-18
Updated: 2018-01-18
Packaged: 2019-03-06 11:49:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 616
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13410645
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tveckling/pseuds/tveckling
Summary: "I feel like I'm being stabbed."





	Hideaway

“Mercutio, why are you here?” Tybalt spoke with a tight jaw, eyes closed as he tried to calm down instead of throwing things. It wasn’t easy, what with seeing Mercutio lying on his bed, a book balanced on his knee as he drank from a glass - and Tybalt had noted the bottle of wine on his nightstand. It definitely wasn’t one of his.

“Because you’re here, silly,” Mercutio answered with a sip, idly turning a page.

Tybalt felt his eye twitch. Calm, calm. There were people in the house, they’d come to see what was going on if he started yelling. Even if he was the Prince’s kin they wouldn’t be happy to find Mercutio, a close ally to the Montague, in the Capulet house. Not to mention what they’d think, seeing him lounging in Tybalt’s room. “Get out.”

“Ah, but I fear that’s an impossibility, a request that can only end in rejection.”

“Why?” If Tybalt gritted his teeth harder it would really start to hurt. But there was a vase just within reach, and it was so tempting-

Mercutio closed the book, finally, and carelessly threw it aside before looking up at Tybalt with a pleading face. “I’m in hiding, can’t you see? There was nowhere else to go, no other place I could feel safe, but here.”

That sounded earnest enough, but it was Mercutio. Tybalt knew better than to trust his words. Even if he really did sound truly earnest. “From whom are you hiding?”

In a moment Mercutio’s desolate face fell away, and he drank from his glass with a pout. “Benvolio is looking for me, for a, eh, minor case of miscommunication. If he finds me I fear I won’t ever hear the end of it.”

“Get. Out.”

Tybalt met Mercutio’s wide, teary eyes with a stony look, not even blinking. After a couple seconds Mercutio clicked his tongue and drank the last of his wine, sighing. “Oh, how you wound me. I feel like I’m being stabbed, over and over, by the cruelty of your words.”

Tired now, rather than angry, Tybalt looked around to see whether he could see if Mercutio had been rifling through his things or not. More than he already had, that was. “Please. How would you even know what it feels like to be stabbed?”

He missed how Mercutio’s pout turned into a sly smile, but when he heard footsteps Tybalt looked up. Mercutio had abandoned the glass in the bed, sauntering across the room with a look that made Tybalt swallow hard. “Oh, you surely know of my many fights, don’t you? I have been stabbed many times, with some swords used more skillfully than others, and I have also pricked my opponents with my own sword more than once. Why, didn’t the two of us meet the other night, just to have a fight with our swords? I remember you stabbing me, several times even. Your skill with your sword is certainly improving, so I'm in no mind to complain.”

Tybalt had backed against the bedroom door, feeling his voice stuck in his throat as Mercutio came closer, and when Mercutio leaned in to whisper against his ear he couldn’t help but whimper.

“In fact, I wouldn’t say no to a rematch. What do you say, my, oh, so skilled Prince of Cats? I see you have your sword at the ready.”

Mercutio’s grin was far too smug, but Tybalt couldn’t tear his mind away from Mercutio’s warm and too sly hand enough to complain. Instead he reached up to pull Mercutio’s head forward so he could crash their lips together, and let that be his answer. Screw the Capulets and Montagues.


End file.
